Embun
by Paranoid dreaming
Summary: Siapa yang harus menunggu si sialan Riddle? AU/NoMagic, Fluffy.


**_EMBUN_****Title. : **Embun.

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Angst

**Pair. : **_Tom x Harry_

**Rate. : T****Author: _Paranoid Dreaming_****_warning : _**14, Fluffy, not sad ending, BL for sure, Oneshoot. No-magic. AU.

**YOU HATE PLAGIARISM? ME TOO****please do not copypaste and upload at Other social media. Thank you.**

**DIC : HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE**

_enjoy..._

terdengar jelas suara rintik air --seakan berlomba membasahi tanah yang terlanjur mengering beberapa hari ini--Harry menghela nafas dalam. terkadang sedikit tersendat seakan itu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

Matanya memandang sayu pada setiap aliran hujan di jendela kamarnya--dengan perilaku serupa, menarik nafas berat-- Beberapa hari ini ia tak tertarik pergi ke universitas. bahkan memandang tas selempang pemberian sirius membuat ia sakit kepala--ini hari ketiga ia bolos.

walau pun ia masih memiliki jatah absen seminggu lagi, namun bukan berarti dia dapat tenang. apa lagi semester ini memasuki bulan akhir, belum lagi dia melewatkan jam masuk para Professor penting.

_"Semua salah dia"_

Potter memiliki kebiasaan buruk, melampiaskan kesalahan pada orang lain.

Mione juga berkata begitu, Walau Ron tak memunsingkan itu--lebih tepatnya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari--Harry merapatkan baju hangat yang ia pakai. suara petir yang terendam membuat situasi nyaman dengan keanehan, Harry setuju dengan pemikiran itu.

_Dia_ memang akar permasalahannya, jika kau menanya aku.

_Dia _yang Dari awal berjanji sesuatu yang tak pasti pada Harry.

_Dia _yang membuat Harry terlihat seperti wanita mengandung yang menunggu suaminya pulang berperang.

_Dia _yang menulis belasan perkamen setiap bulannya, hanya membuat Harry memeriksa kotak pos beberapa kali sehari.

_"Kau tak tahu seberapa menyeramkannya Anjing sialan keluarga Strongman"_

Anjing itu selalu memandang Harry seperti santapan, setiap kali dia pergi ke kotak pos. membayangkan mahluk berbulu itu saja Harry sudah ngeri--Harry tak punya Phobia anjing, anjing keluarga memang Strongman sedikit mengerikan--Harry menyadarkan kepala pada tumpukan bantal di belakang kasurnya. surat terakhir dari _Dia _masih dia genggam erat-erat, sampai kapan ia akan terus menunggu janji aneh itu.

Derasan, berubah menjadi rintikan. Harry mulai membuka jendela kamarnya, angin dingin menyapa wajahnya yang pucat. aku binggung mengapa si Potter ini sangat _cantik_. terakhir kali aku pastikan dia memang seorang adam. _Apple adam _pun masih terlihat jelas di leher dalam Harry. tapi, dari manapun dia memang _Cantik_. pada tahun kedua pun, banyak senior yang menyangka dia seorang gadis yang memiliki prawakan tinggi. namun saat mengetahui Harry adalah seorang pemuda...

Senior yang menyukai dia semakin banyak. ah, aku senang dengan dunia ini.

si Potter mengayunkan tangannya keluar, ia dapat merasakan sapuan rintik kecil serta angin yang menggigit bulu kuduk. jika Sirius melihat ini, ia akan menceramahi Harry--Ayah angkatnya itu belum juga menerima kedewasaan Harry--Sirius takut Harry jatuh sakit seperti saat dia berusia 12 tahun. Sirius hampir pingsan saat ia melihat tinggi panas Harry.

Harry tak mau itu terjadi, ia menutup jendela kayu itu rapat. hendak beranjak menuju lantai dasar, Harry mendengar dentuman kaca dengan sesuatu yang keras--mungkin saja kerikil--Harry melihat arah suara itu. oh, lihat saja wajahnya yang menggebu merah.

dengan cepat ia membuka jendela yang baru saja ia kunci. disana, dibawah sana terlihat sosok bersurai hitam. _Tampan_.

sosok yang ia tunggu. '_Dia'_

Harry tertawa lebar.

"Idiot! kau bergurau! kau basah kuyup"

orang itu hanya bergumam sedikit tertawa. Mata merahnya masih menatap Harry hangat, rindu terlihat disana. aku yakin, saat si Potter mendapati dia, pelukan posesif tak akan lepas dari tindakan yang akan ia lakukan kedepannya.

"Turunlah, berikan aku pelukan hangat. aku kedinginan disini"

tak menunggu waktu lama mendengar derapan kaki Potter dan suara Sirius yang menanyai mengapa ia berlari.

disini dia menunggu, saat membuka pintu dan pemuda itu menyerangnya dengan pelukan.

"_Welcome home_"

"_Yeah..._"

* * *

End.


End file.
